


A Job Well Done

by symptomoftheuniverse



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Cock Warming, Desk Sex, Desperation Play, Dom/sub, Grantaire is loud, Human Furniture, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, their poor neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symptomoftheuniverse/pseuds/symptomoftheuniverse
Summary: Enjolras needs to get some work done. He uses Grantaire as a desk.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am back with a short little thing I wrote in about two hours, so I apologize for how short it is and any typos, as I do not have a beta. Hope you enjoy!

He pulled the leather through the buckle around his ankle and the leg of the wooden chair and shakily sat up. Enjolras glanced down at his work, placing his chin on Grantaire’s shoulder.  
“Tighter Grantaire,” he murmured in a low voice up against his ear.  
Grantaire resisted the urge to whine as he was forced to bend over again, causing Enjolras’ cock to press harder into his prostate. He pulled as tight as he could, feeling the leather dig into his ankle and press it hard into the chair leg. He tested the bonds and found himself unable to even kick lightly. He slowly sat back up, this time unable to hold back a noise as Enjolras’ hard cock shifted in him. He leaned heavily against Enjolras’ chest, closing his eyes.  
“Good boy,” Enjolras said, taking the leather handcuffs he had been holding and grabbing Grantaire’s wrists.  
He kissed Grantaire’s shoulder lightly before securing the cuffs around his wrists. Grantaire couldn’t resist pulling at them as well, testing their resistance. He could barely move his wrists apart, leaving him feeling entirely bound, helpless. His cock twitched, which Enjolras seemed to notice. He chuckled.  
“Look at how desperate you are,” Enjolras said, as smile evident in his voice as he grabbed Grantaire’s hair roughly and forced him to look down at himself.  
His cock was deep red in the warm, soft light emitting from the candles and lamp decorating Enjolras’ desk in front of them.  
“Desperate from simply warming my cock,” Enjolras continued smugly, trailing a single finger so, so lightly from the base to Grantaire’s tip. He circled his cock with his thumb and pointer finger before pulling downward, just to let it go. Grantaire whimpered in mortification as it slapped against his belly. Enjolras chuckled again.  
“Now, my good boy is going to put his arms up over his head, and lean over onto my desk, just like we discussed,” Enjolras commanded. He let go of Grantaire’s hair and trailed his hand lightly down his arm as Grantaire nodded frantically.  
Enjolras pinched his arm hard and thrust his hip up slightly, causing Grantaire to squeal. “Use your words Grantaire, or I’ll make your lean down and touch your toes instead."  
“Yes sir,” Grantaire whimpered putting his bound arms above his head and leaning slowly over the desk, pressing his chest against the cold wood and laying his cheek against his arm. The edge of the desk reached just below his rib cage, causing his back to dip slightly as he remained in Enjolras’ lap, clenching around his cock. His own cock met his stomach and Grantaire couldn’t help but try to thrust up against it, desperate for any friction.  
Enjolras slapped his ass hard. “Stop that.” He ordered, as if Grantaire were a disobedient dog. Grantaire wanted to sob. “You will stay still and be a good little cockwarmer for me while I do my work,” Enjolras said, reaching to the side of the desk and grabbing his laptop, placing it right in the dip of Grantaire’s back. Grantaire froze as to not jostle the computer.  
“Yes sir,” he whispered.  
Without another word, Enjolras opened the laptop and began to type as Grantaire struggled to remain as still as possible. He could feel Enjolras’ jeans rub against his thighs and his sweater brush his ass and he tried to focus on these simple sensations instead of the cock he sat on.  
Enjolras tapped along as if oblivious to Grantaire sitting in his lap, completely nude and acting as his desk.  
The longer he lay there, bathed in the warm light around him, the more he felt his thoughts fade, his mind fuzzy and vision slowly darkening. Hours or minutes went by and he didn’t care. He was doing what he was told. He was being good for Enjolras.  
The tapping of Enjolras’ computer had just begun to fade away when he suddenly felt the laptop close and the weight against his back lifted. The arm he leaned against felt numb as he nuzzled into it slightly, his body tuning in to the hand smoothing across his back.  
“How is my little cockwarmer feeling?” Enjolras asked, his voice teasing.  
Grantaire tried to speak, feeling his lips and chin wet with drool. All he could let out was a weak whimper.  
Enjolras laughed and thrust up into Grantaire, hard, stunning him as he was pushed up against the desk. He felt the the leather around his ankles come undone one by one and his torso pushed further onto the desk as Enjolras stood up, pushing the chair back.  
His vision was still dark and glassy, his mind still buried under layers of cotton, but he felt his cock jump in excitement as he realized what was about to happen. “Please,” he managed to rasp out.  
“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m going to take care of you, give you a nice reward for being such a good boy for me,” Enjolras said, grabbing both his hips and stroking them lightly.  
Grantaire’s knees felt weak and shaky but he was determined to stay standing for his reward.  
His eyes widened and he screamed as Enjolras suddenly, without warning, thrust hard, sliding him further up the desk and slamming into his prostate. He felt his cock slap against his stomach as Enjolras thrust again, and again, starting up a hard, fast rhythm that had Grantaire gasping and whining.  
“See R, this is what you get when you’re good for me. When you please me. You get a reward, cause you’re such a good boy. My good boy.”  
Grantaire felt his cock twitch at Enjolras’ words. “Yes sir, yes, yes pl-please yes-ah!” He felt himself flush as he stuttered and moaned while Enjolras’ managed to keep his voice steady and smooth. But each thrust felt so intense, so overstimulating, and he felt tears prick in his eyes as drool began to drip out of his mouth again.  
The desk shook with their rhythm and Grantaire heard Enjolras panting lightly over his own moaning and whimpering. He felt his cock continue to slap against his stomach, wet and slick with pre-cum. His belly was pooling with heat and he closed his eyes in pleasure.  
“Do you wanna come sweetheart? You deserve it, you were so good,” Enjolras huffed out, seemingly in tune with Grantaire’s body. He reached his hand around Grantaire’s waist and grasped his cock.  
Grantaire jerked as he felt Enjolras’ hand, nodding his head against his arm. “Yes please, please let me come,” He practically screamed, forgetting the fact that their poor neighbors lived on the other side of their paper thin walls.  
“Go ahead, my beautiful boy. Such a good boy for me.”  
Each thrust pushed Grantaire’s weeping cock through Enjolras’ hand and it only took a few more seconds before Grantaire was sobbing out his release, tears spilling from his eyes and his legs giving out.  
Enjolras held him up by his hips, thrusting harder and harder against Grantaire’s abused prostate. Grantaire continued to cry as his orgasm seemed never-ending, only stopping right when Enjolras began to release. His sobs turned to gasps and groans as he felt Enjolras’ fingers dig into his hips as he came. His knees were weak and his legs felt like jello and the moment Enjolras’ grip loosened, he collapsed to the ground, panting. Enjolras kneeled down next to him a moment, much more gracefully. He pressed a kiss to his sweaty hair.  
Grantaire leaned against his chest, still sitting between his legs and still trying to catch his breath. After a moment Enjolras carefully undid his wrists, kissing each one.  
“Was that okay?” Enjolras said into his hair, his voice rough and his tone a little worried. Grantaire smiled tiredly at his boyfriends care.  
“Fuck yeah it was,” he flicked Enjolras’ thigh, then paused for a moment, his mood shifting. “Was I okay?” He worried his bottom lip. He hated how timid he sounded.  
“You were amazing,” Enjolras said into his hair. Grantaire smiled  
“Well, you fucked my brains out, got me drooling on the desk and shit.” He laughed out, his voice returning to its rough, boisterous quality.  
“What the fuck happened to the whiny Grantaire lying on the desk two minutes ago?” Enjolras teased.  
Grantaire closed his eyes contently, nuzzling into Enjolras’ chest and smiling. “Fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I adore reading comments, so if you would like, please leave any thoughts or criticism you have about my work, I'd really appreciate it! I am working on a something longer and multi chaptered but am trying to write the whole/a majority of it so I do not end up abandoning it after one chapter. Be on the lookout for that because I think its a super cool storyline!


End file.
